


Out of my Limit

by ohbullship



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbullship/pseuds/ohbullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's got a new neighbor and Ashton's got a new crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of my Limit

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really nervous about publishing this as i'm used to writing larry and i don't really do chaptered fics but please let me know how you like it or criticize it i don't care just give me feedback pls
> 
> thank you to lauren for editing for me

            It’s only the first week of summer, and Chicago summers take a few weeks to warm up, but everyone has long since forgotten about jeans and hoodies and the Irwin’s frozen yogurt shop already has a line to the door. Yumz isn’t a particularly new shop but it’s always got the most people waiting because it’s a Chicago favorite. Ashton’s parents opened it about ten years ago and the family business has sort of prospered since Ashton started high school and got kids from his school to come by telling them they’d get a discount. Granted, the discount was only two dollars but apparently not very many of his peers are good at math.

            “Ash!” his dad calls from the front counter, “Go refill the vanilla.” Ashton’s on his break, still has a good twenty minutes left, too, but that’s a part of working for your family—shorter breaks and longer hours. He reconnects his phone to its charger and sets it down before leaving the break room to go refill the yogurt machine.

            It’s Saturday. And Saturday is the busiest work day for some god unknown reason. Okay, well maybe it’s because parents are off work and kids really like frozen yogurt, but that’s irrelevant. Ashton’s father works the register on Saturday because his mother does it on Sundays and she’s busy refilling the toppings bar and Ashton does it Monday-Friday. So he’s normally not here on the weekends but since there’s only three of them working right now, they need all the help they can get. They only had one other worker during the winter and she quit because Ashton “threatened to fire her for being late”. Which. She was late every single day. But now that summer has come around, they can really use more help around here and Ashton’s been trying to get a few of his friends a job but his dad thinks that they’ll fool around too much.

            He moves on to tidy up the lounge and greet customers as they walk in. There’s this one little girl in particular who greets him with bright blue eyes and blond little curls.

            “Excuse me Mister.” She says quietly as she looks up to Ashton.

            “How can I help you little lady?” He gives her a big smile and she grins back at him and holds out her cup.

            “Can you please get me some strawberries, I can’t reach.” He smiles as he takes her cup and adds a scoop of strawberries into it. “Oh. And maybe some gummy bears?” She tries to give him a wink but ends up just scrunching her eyes shut and she’s really too adorable to say no to. He hands her back her cup now stocked full of toppings and she smiles at him bright and cheery. “Thank you.”

            “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”

            “It’s Olivia.” She says matter-of-factly as she holds out a small hand to shake.

            “Ashton.” He says taking it.

            “Pleasure to meet you.” He chuckles to himself as she skips back to her family, frozen yogurt in hand.

            He wishes everyone a good day as they leave and he makes sure to wipe down the tables before he’s asked because that’s his mother’s number one pet peeve and he does every other job he’s supposed to until closing.

            “I’m gonna head to Mike’s.” He says as he takes his keys off the hook.

            “I need you to work tomorrow.”

            “ _Dad_ ” he begins to whine about how tomorrow’s his day off—actually so was today and yesterday—but his father cuts him off.

            “Just until we get some help around here.”

            “I’ve been telling you for months that I know people who want a job.”

            “Ash, I can’t have you and your friends getting distracted and goofing off.”

            “Come on.”

            “Ashton, I—“

            “We’ll take the weekend shift.” And that shuts his dad up real quick.

            “You can pick one.”

            “I’ll call Luke right now, then.” He smiles and gives his dad a hug before going out the back door to his car.

            It’s only a five minute drive from the yogurt shop to Michael’s and he’s texting him in the driveway asking if he can come over when he notices that the house that the VanDunDees lived in has a light on for the first time in months. Michael text back within a couple of minutes with a, _ya when_

And Ashton laughs as he types out his response.

            _Outside now :)_

He gets out of the car and locks it before walking to the porch and knocking on the door. Michael answers a second later and smacks him upside the head.

            “Have some fucking courtesy you idiot.”

            “Language, Mike.” Mrs. Clifford calls from the kitchen and Ashton laughs loudly at him until Michael is punching him in the gut and walking towards the stairs.

            “Hey Mrs. Clifford.” Ashton calls as he walks down the stairs.

            “Hi sweetie, good to see you again.”

            “I don’t understand why she likes you so much.” Mike says once they reach the bottom of the stairs.

            “Because I’m a—“ he loses his train of thought because there’s a girl on Michael’s couch. Like. A really hot girl. A really hot girl that Ashton has never seen before in his entire life. Why would Mike let him inside when he has a really hot girl on his couch?

            “You’re what?” Mike says as he tosses an Xbox controller at him.

            “I don’t know. Have some fucking courtesy, Michael, introduce me.” Ashton says with a smile, he even lets his dimples poke out.

            “Oh, right. Okay so this is Ellie and she’s really fucking great at Mario Kart. Ellie, this is Ashton. He’s a dick.” Ashton throws the couch pillow right at Mike’s head for that before he’s plopping down next to the new girl.

            “Ignore Michael. He’s delusional.” She smiles at Ashton shyly and Mike rolls his eyes. “So, um, did you just move in next door?”

            “Yeah, a few days ago.” Her voice is smooth and sweet and quiet and Ashton wants to hear her talk more. “Mike helped me move my boxes in and his mom invited me over for pizza tonight so here I am.”

            “I still think you just came to hustle me.”

            “I told you I was good at Mario Kart, that’s not hustling!” Michael huffs out a sigh and Ellie laughs at him.

            “I bet I could take you.” Ashton challenges as he gets up and switches from Xbox to Wii and gets the Mario Kart wheels. “Mike, do you want to join or will it be too sad.”

            “I think I’ll watch you lose.”

            It’s not really his fault that he loses because Ellie is really good and she’s also really pretty and that’s very distracting. She has dark brown hair that runs just a little bit past her shoulders and she’s wearing light, ripped up jeans and a hoodie and  she looks like she just stepped out of a magazine.

            “Fuck.” He says tossing the wheel to the ground. He can feel both her and Mike’s smirks on him and he doesn’t appreciate it one bit. “Okay so you’re good.”

            “Actually I think Mike said I was the queen.” Ashton snorts at that and they all laugh. “So Mike is he part of the band or just a groupie?” she says motioning towards Ashton.

            “A groupie.”

            “I’m actually the drummer. You know. The one that keeps the beat of the entire song.” She nods her head slowly like she’s agreeing with him but then bursts into laughter.

            “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” He really hopes his cheeks aren’t as red as he thinks they are. How is he supposed to impress this girl?

            “And what do you do then?” She bites her nails and acts like she’s thinking for a while before answering.

            “I’m a movie critic. Also I’ve recently been named queen.” Ashton and Michael both roll their eyes and she laughs.

            “You’re damn annoying is what you are.” Michael smiles at her.

            “You and I are going to be the best of friends, Michael Clifford.” She says as she stands up. “Unfortunately, it’s almost midnight and my curfew is eleven.”

            “See you Friday?” Michael asks.

            “I have to talk to my parents about it but probably. They like you for some weird reason.” She teases. “Nice to meet you Ashton the dick head groupie drummer.”

            “Yeah, yeah. I’ll walk you out?” She doesn’t respond, instead she just moves towards the door and Ashton follows her up. When she goes to say goodbye to Mrs. Clifford Ashton rushes ahead and holds the door open. She smiles at him as she walks out into the cool summer night. He shuts the door behind him and pushes his hands into his pockets as he walks beside her.

            “It’s really not that far, I think I can make it.”

            “It’s not polite to let a pretty girl walk home alone. Especially in a new city.”

            “Well thank you, I guess.” She says as they approach her driveway.

            “So what are you and Mike doing Friday?” He notices the goosebumps on her arms and mentally curses himself for not bringing a jacket to let her borrow.

            “He said something about an arcade?”

            “Oh. Moes.” Ashton says as if it’s obvious.

            “Yeah, I think that was it.” She says softly. She lets out a tired yawn and smiles at him. “Right. Well here we are.”

            “Here we are.” He repeats. He kind of wants to ask her out but he just met her an hour ago and she hasn’t displayed too much interest. He pushes his hair out of his face and lets out a huff of air.

            “Think you’ll make it back okay?”

            “I think I’ll manage.” He laughs and she mutters a goodbye before heading into her house.

            “So, You’ve got a crush on my new neighbor then?” Michael asks without looking up from his game once Ashton sits back down on the couch.

            “I do not. I was just wondering why a pretty girl was in _your_ basement.”

            “Well, if you don’t like her then you won’t care that you have chocolate syrup on your cheek, right?”

            “What?” Michael points on his own cheek and Ashton wipes at his own trying to get the sticky syrup off. “Fuck!”

            Michael’s in hysterics laughing and clutching his stomach. And Ashton thinks that he really needs a new best friend.

            “You should’ve seen your face, bro.” Ashton just sighs and pulls out his phone and resumes his game of solitaire. “Anyways, I don’t think she’s really looking for anything like that, Ash.”

            “Just because she friend-zone’s you doesn’t mean she’ll do the same to me.”

            “Whatever you say.” Michael shrugs as he starts a new game of zombies and yells at Calum through the headset.

            He texts Luke and tells him to be ready at eleven tomorrow because his dad will be pissed if they’re a minute late. And after he gets a response he decides it best to drive home.

            But the whole drive and half the night he’s up thinking about this _girl_ who just kind of moved in next to his best friend where that old couple that smelled like sausage used to live and she’s pretty and funny and he doesn’t really know what to do with that information yet.

            Before he knows it he’s waking up and getting in the shower and heading over to Luke’s who gets in the car looking like he hardly slept.

            “Jesus, what time did you go to bed?”

            “Right after you texted me.”

            “Then why do you look like you got ran over by a goddamn truck?”

            “Oh fuck off.” Luke says as he reaches for the radio and turns up the volume so he can no longer hear Ashton’s voice. Ashton turns off the radio just as they pull into the parking lot and he gives Luke the run down.

            “Okay. So my dad is like on the fence about the whole you working thing but I figured with everything, uh, like, going on, you’d take the offer.” Luke just nods and bites his lip ring, a nervous habit Ashton has seen way too many times in the last year. “So basically you just gotta do what he says and don’t fuck around. It’s not that hard.”

            “Got it.” Luke gives him a thankful smile and Ashton just slaps his back and nudges him to get out of the car and then they’re both walking through the back entrance to meet his dad.

            “Alright, Hemmings, are you ready?” Mr. Irwin says clapping his hands together.

            “Yes sir. Thank you for, uh, you know, giving me a shot and all that.” Mr. Irwin nods and throws a blue _Yumz_ t-shirt at Luke.

            “Just do what Ashton tells you. I have to go order inventory and pick it up so it’s just you two for the rest of the day.” Ashton’s father is taking his keys off the rack and heading out the back door when he calls over his shoulder, “Don’t let me down!”

            Ashton’s already started taking the chairs down and wiping down the tables in the lounge area by routine. Luke is kinda standing aimlessly so Ashton just laughs and tells him to go under the counter and pull out the yogurt cups and add them with the rest by the machines.

            “Why do you look all nervous you’ve been here enough times to know how it works.”

            “I just don’t want to mess up.” Luke says as he adds extra spoons for the customers.

            They spend the rest of the morning getting things together for the day. They check off everything on the dry-erase board list that Mr. Irwin left for them and they each take a cup of yogurt themselves just to “test the machines”.

            “So have you met Mike’s new neighbor yet?” Ashton asks after Luke has successfully served his first customers and they’re seated enjoying their dessert.

            “No? Someone finally moved in? Do you think the house still smells like sausage?” Luke says.

            “I don’t know, man, but the girl is hot. Official dibs.”

            “I don’t know man, I didn’t see her yet.”

            “Shut up or I’ll fire you.” Luke just laughs and says help to the next family walking in and Ashton gets ready to weigh the cups and ring them up.

            The whole day passes kind of slowly and by the time is dad is back and sees how clean the whole place is he assures the boys that Luke can stay.

            “But you guys are taking closing and weekend shifts, got it?” The both nod their stupid smiling heads and Mr. Irwin claps them both on the back. “And Ashton,”

            “Yeah?”

            “A girl came in this morning before you got here. She said her dad saw that we were hiring and she applied and I think I’m going to hire her, she seemed nice enough. You’ll be training her starting Wednesday at four. Don’t be late.” 


End file.
